


Reluctance

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjob, mental disorder mention, nosy colleagues, nurse!Suga - Freeform, physiotherapist!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Suga didn't expect Oikawa to stumble back into his life after three years of silence. He was not prepared.





	Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> For tsukikistune
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

„Suga?“ The voice from the hallway sounded surprised and distantly familiar, making him lose count of the pills he’d been sorting into little dishes. He didn’t turn around.  
“Sugawara Koushi, it’s really you. My, what a sight for sore eyes...”  
There were soft steps and Suga gave a defeated sigh, dumping his handful of pills back into the bottle he looked up.  
“You’re not supposed to be in here, Oikawa”, he said, dry and flat. “This is the nurse’s station.” There was a flicker of something defiant in Oikawa’s eyes but it died quickly as a wide smile spread across his face. He didn’t step out of the room again. Of course not.  
  
“Back to formal? Alright with me. I didn’t know you worked here, Suga-san!” The way he breathed the last syllable, like a joke Suga was supposed to understand, like a delicate secret between them, was annoying but still awoke memories that weren’t all unpleasant.  
Dammit. Not a minute and the idiot was already starting to get under his skin again.  
Suga turned back to the pill bottles and dishes, gathering another handful and starting to sort them.  
“Excuse me. I wasn’t aware I had to notify you of where I was employed.”  
  
“Ah, you’re breaking my heart, Suga-san”, Oikawa sighed dramatically, pressing both hands against his chest.  
“What do you want?”, he asked with a firm voice, continuing to count pills into the dishes. He was utterly lost at this point and would have to start over later but right now it was all about appearances. He was competent. He was busy. He could totally keep on doing menial everyday tasks while in that man’s presence.  
  
“Straight to the point, aren’t you? Well, alright. I just wanted to say hello when I saw you”, Oikawa smiled brightly, charmingly, as he sidled up to the cart Suga had spread out the different medications on.  
“Which, now that I think about it, might happen more often in the near future...” He tapped a finger against his lips and continued before Suga could throw him a sceptic glance.  
“You know, since I work here now. In case you want an employment notification.”  
  
“What?”  
Suga almost dropped the open pill bottle, catching it right before it slipped through his fingers. His head whipped around to stare at Oikawa who was only smiling at him with an unsettling amount of honest cheer.  
“Yes! The hospital hired me this week, part time. As a physiotherapist?”  
“I know what your job is.” For some reason that was the only comeback he had to the revelation that he might just be royally screwed. Three years of silence – blissful silence, Suga told himself – and now this.  
  
“Now if you’d let me do mine, it’s almost dinner time and I still need to finish this.”  
Oikawa finally stepped back from the cart and him, wearing a grin that almost seemed knowing. But it couldn’t be.  
“Yes, of course. I guess I’ll see you around then...”  
“I guess so.”  
Oikawa hovered around a moment or two longer before he finally exited the room with a wave.  
  
Suga waited for a few deep breaths before he slammed both hands against the metal surface of the cart, making the little pill dishes clatter and jump.  
He heard Yua’s swivel chair creak when his co-worker turned around to look at him, one of her thin eyebrows raised and lips stretched into a mischievous smile. Of course it had to be her witnessing this whole disaster.  
“Who”, she said, her tone demanding. “was that?”  
  
He took another deep breath through his nose before straightening up again to look at her. No sense in lying, she’d find out. She was that kind of person.  
“A … an acquaintance from high school. He was the captain of a rival volleyball team.”  
She hummed and rose from her chair, apparently having finished the documentation for the day.  
“You might have to introduce me to more of your … acquaintances. Especially if they’re all as hot as he is...”  
  
“Please”, Suga offered, collecting all the pills from the dishes as he prepared to start over. “Have him, I don’t mind!” But Yua only scoffed and helped him clean up the cart.  
“Oh, Suga. We both know that man wouldn’t be interested in me...” She let that sentence hang in the air for a second too long, the implications lingering between them until she continued and confirmed what he’d been suspecting. That nothing escaped her attention.  
“Besides, I have a feeling you do mind...”  
  
It were a tense few seconds until Suga dared to look up at her but she just smiled and winked, a wordless signal that her lips would stay sealed.  
That had to be enough for the moment.

  
~

  
Not two days later he met Oikawa again during a shift handover in the afternoon. Apparently the man hadn’t been lying when he said he worked at the hospital now, a possibility that had sounded more and more attractive with every minute Suga spent without seeing that stupidly attractive face. But of course his hopes and dreams were shattered the second Oikawa walked through the door to the meeting room with an obnoxious grin on his face and a laughing Yua at his side.  
Of course.  
  
He somehow managed to keep a straight face during his short report of the condition every patient was in, juggling his instructions and suggestions while cheering up Misaki with kind words and little jokes. The girl had only started a few weeks ago and this was one of her first night shifts, the very first one without Suga. She was, understandably, still nervous but he knew that she’d be fine. When they were almost through the patient list she was smiling at him and Oikawa still hadn’t said a word. Suga was starting to wonder why he’d even shown up when they reached the last patient, Akimichi-san.  
  
“Yes, about her”, Oikawa butted in as Suga had finished his few sentences about how she was doing today. “I’m doing physiotherapy with Akimichi-san. During our session today I talked to her a bit and I think she’s in a very dark place right now. She lost her father in the accident and she’s blaming herself, put that on top of having to relearn walking among many other things and you can imagine the state she’s in. Do we have a therapist who could assess and support her? I’m really worried she might develop depression or PTSD, possibly both...”  
  
Suga sighed, feeling his blood pressure rising simply from listening to Oikawa for too long.  
“Could we leave the diagnosing to the medical professionals, please?”, he snapped and just a second later wished he could take it back again, the confused, appalled looks his co-workers gave him speaking volumes about how inappropriate his reaction had been.  
He couldn’t let his problems with Oikawa as a person interfere with his care for the patients. At least that was one common goal they had.  
  
“No”, he corrected himself, trying to sound calm. “Of course I’ll ask one of our psychologists to talk to her. Thanks for the heads-up, Oikawa-san.” The honorific burned on his tongue but an apology would have burned even worse. Suga was incredibly grateful when his colleagues decided to let his stunt go and instead started saying goodbye to another.

  
~

  
“Now that was just rude, Suga-san”, Oikawa tutted when he caught up to Suga in the staircase, easily falling into step next to him. Something light and carefree in his voice told Suga the other man was already over what had happened during handover.  
“I was just trying to help, I was worried about the patient.”  
  
“I know that”, Suga mumbled, trying to speed up without falling over his own legs or looking like he was fleeing the building to get away from Oikawa.  
“And…?”  
Suga took a slow breath. It was only right. He’d snapped for no other reason than his own insecurities.  
“And I’m sorry.” The words didn’t burn as badly as he’d expected they would.  
Oikawa nodded and with that they were done.  
But why wouldn’t he leave?  
  
“You’re so mean to me, Suga-san”, Oikawa pouted when they were approaching the first floor. Suga could already taste fresh air that didn’t smell of disinfectant. “And you’re so nice to everyone else! How you motivated that little nurse was so cute, she adores you and your dorky jokes but I bet you know that. And you’re so good with the patients as well! I asked Akimichi-san about her favourite nurse and she wouldn’t stop praising you for ten minutes. Only to me you’re really mean and...”  
  
Oikawa stopped suddenly, grabbing Suga’s arm to halt him as well and pull him close, his voice dropping to a low purr as he leaned in, breath tickling Suga’s ear as he continued:  
“And I can’t help but wonder if it’s because of what happened in college...”  
Suga felt his own face flush crimson as he yanked his arm free, stumbling down another step just to bring a bit of distance between himself and the man who was currently looking at him like he wanted to eat him up.  
The shiver that ran down Suga’s back wasn’t disgust, no matter what he tried to tell himself.  
  
“That was one time!”, he hissed, trying to keep quiet even though they were alone in the staircase. “And I was drunk!”  
Oikawa chuckled and bit his lip, slowly following him down until they were close again, a tension crackling between them that Suga could neither deny nor break, his body just refusing to pull away a second time when Oikawa leaned close again.  
  
“But we both know that’s not true, don’t we?” His breath was hot against Suga’s cheek, eyes burning with an intensity that promised to tear down every single one of those walls Suga had crafted to keep him out.  
“You can’t tell me you never thought about it. I know I have...”  
Suga swallowed, hands starting to tremble so he balled them into fists. Oikawa didn’t know, he couldn’t, about all the nights Suga had given in to his pathetic desires and touched himself to the memory of the man he’d never have again.  
  
“It was a fling”, he insisted. His voice was _not_ trembling. It was not.  
“It doesn’t have to stay a fling”, Oikawa hummed with a voice like whiskey and honey and dangerous promises.  
Somehow Suga managed to rip himself away from that hypnotic presence and threw himself down the rest of the stairs.  
“Yes, it does!”, he called shortly before bursting through the door into the lobby.  
Oikawa didn’t follow him.  
He wasn’t sure himself whether that was a good or a bad thing.

  
~

  
“Good morning, Refreshing-kun”, Oikawa chirped, catching up to the food cart stacked with trays full of empty plates and cups.  
“Really?”, Suga sighed. He hadn’t heard that stupid nickname since high school.  
“I can’t help it, whenever I see you, you put a bounce in my step! Your pretty face saved my whole morning.”  
“Why don’t you save mine and bounce away, then?” It was a quiet hiss before Suga entered the next room, occupied by a sweet old man.  
  
“Mizuno-san”, he smiled, wide and carefree as he stepped up to the bed, voice loud and clear so the patient would understand him. “Have you finished your breakfast yet?”  
The man looked up from his newspaper, a small smile spreading across his face as he spotted Suga next to him.  
“Oh, yes. Yes, I have.”  
“Very good, I can take this away then?”, Suga asked, already reaching for the tray on the sidetable and lifting it when the patient nodded.  
  
“Rounds will start in fifteen minutes, so if you need to use the toilet better do it now. You know the doctor doesn’t like to wait...”  
“Oh, we don’t want to make her angry again!”, Mizuno-san laughed, folding his newspaper on his lap and shifting a few pillows in his back.  
“We really don’t”, Suga grinned and waited for the old man to settle again.  
“But don’t worry, I’m fine. I just … the pain got worse again last night. Could I get … some medication for that?”  
Suga nodded and put the tray back on the sidetable to quickly scribble a note in the patient’s chart.  
  
“Of course”, he nodded. “We’ll ask the doctor first but I’m sure we can do something about that. Anything else I can help you with before I leave?”  
“Yes”, Mizuno-san said to his surprise. “You can introduce me to your friend over there.”  
Suga knew, without turning around, who the man was talking about. Even though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Oikawa had deemed it necessary to follow him into a patient’s room.  
  
What made it even worse was that Oikawa didn’t leave him a single second to introduce him as the hospital’s new physiotherapist and instead stepped forward quickly, throwing an arm around Suga’s shoulders.  
Close. Way, way too close.  
“Yes, we’re friends!”, Oikawa smiled widely. “Best friends since high school. Isn’t that right, Suga-kun?”  
There was nothing but playing along if he didn’t want a scene so Suga gave a tight smile and a jerky nod, hoping the old man’s eyesight wasn’t good enough to catch the signs of his hesitation.  
  
“Yes”, he forced out. “Best friends. Could you grab the tray for me Oikawa-kun? We need to finish before rounds start. I’ll see you later, Mizuno-san.”  
With that he turned on his heel and headed out of the door, leaving Okiawa to clamber for the tray and stumble after him. How satisfying, to be the one surprising him for a change.  
  
As soon as the other man had followed him out of the patient’s room Suga closed the door behind him.  
“What the hell?”  
But Oikawa just shrugged with an amused smirk, finding a spot on the food cart to nudge the tray onto.  
“That was fun, but I need to run. Seeing a patient in five...”  
“Wait … wait, you can’t just...”  
Oikawa laughed, already leaving the food cart behind.  
“Loosen up, bestie!”, he called over his shoulder. “See you around!” A sloppy salute later he’d disappeared around the next corner, leaving Suga to calm down his unfairly frantic heartbeat. 

  
~

  
A week and a half.  
Barely eleven days and Suga was back to square one, back to where he’d been three years ago. Drunk on nothing but feverish desire with his hands buried in soft, soft hair and searing lips on his.   
  
The staff bathroom smelled of disinfectant and antibacterial soap but it was better than the supply closet that didn’t lock from the inside,  even though they had to be quiet as to not let his colleagues next door know what they were up to.  
  
“God this … this is so, so wrong”, Suga mumbled between burning kisses, pulling Oikawa into him again and again. The asshole had gotten even taller, almost to the point that Suga had to stand on the tips of his toes to steal those wonderful, forbidden kisses. But he wouldn’t sink that low, yanking Oikawa down instead of straining upwards for him.  
“ You like it”, Oikawa chuckled against his lips, breath warm and tasting of peppermint tea with honey. Suga couldn’t get enough. “You’re hard, Ko u shi...”  
Suga trembled, only having heard his given name breathed by that voice once before. A memory he’d cherished in his most private moments while keeping it locked away tightly at all other times.  
  
“What a naughty boy...”  
Strong but slender fingers brushed against the front of his uniform pants that was indeed tenting with his excitement, easily grabbing and squeezing him through the thin material.  
“We should take care of that, shouldn’t we?” The low purr only got him even harder, the promise dancing in the words making his knees buckle, arms holding on even tighter to the warm body pressing him against the wall.  
“Want me to get you off?”  
  
This was it. The last chance to say no and walk away, to keep at least a shred of his dignity.  
But how much was his dignity really worth if in exchange he could get more of this, more of those heated touches and sweet kisses? More of the memories he’d secretly cherished most for three long years?  
Suga never had a choice. He didn’t have a choice when Oikawa just strolled into the nurse’s station eleven days ago and he didn’t have a choice now, shoved against a wall with his hips already grinding against Oikawa’s palm without his permission.  
  
“Y -y es”, he nearly  stuttered , the inevitability of the whole situation crashing around him. “Yes, To o ru...”  
A soft noise was breathed against his lips and Oikawa quickly opened his own belt buckle, shoving his pants to his  thighs before doing the same to Suga’s. 

Brushing their freed cocks together he kissed Suga again, deep and passionate, pushing the taste of peppermint and honey into his mouth with a clever tongue. The pressure against his pulsing dick was more of a tease than anything else and soon Suga found himself squirming, trying to remind Oikawa of his promise.  
  
“Alright, alright”, Oikawa laughed against his lips, giving his cheek a surprisingly sweet little peck before pulling back.  
He shamelessly spit into his palm without any regard for how obscene the gesture looked, then reached down to wrap his hand around both their straining erections.  
“Better?”, he teased right when Suga melted. Arms still thrown around Oikawa’s shoulders he pulled the other man even closer, wanting to feel as much of his body heat as he could through both their clothes.  
  
“Yes...”, he hissed, hips grinding up in time with the slow slide of Oikawa’s slick palm. “God yes, don’t … oh...” He gasped, arms falling from Oikawa’s shoulders to wrap around his back. One hand dropped down to grab that firm ass, pulling their hips together even harder.  
“Quiet now”, Oikawa warned, voice already strained a bit as well as he tightened his grip and sped up the movement of his hand. “Don’t want your nice colleagues to find out...”  
Suga shuddered and bit his lips against the moans that wanted to escape at the added pressure, the hot pulse of Oikawa’s pretty cock blending perfectly into the tight squeeze of his talented hand.  
  
He didn’t want this to be over too soon, not the only encore of their brief but explosive encounter he was likely to get.  
But he also knew he needed to get out of here and finish his shift soon so he didn’t try to hold back when he felt the familiar pull of a building orgasm below the twitching muscles of his abdomen.  
  
“Tooru...”, Suga gasped hands tangling in the other man’s clothes, trying to pull him closer, closer…  
There were words on the tip of his tongue, dangerous words that almost tumbled out when he wasn’t watching them. It got harder and harder to hold them back as the pressure kept building and Oikawa’s lips brushed against his cheekbone in a featherlight, affectionate kiss.  
“Tooru, I’m … I...”  
“Yes, precious?”  
  
Suga clamped his jaw shut. He couldn’t. There was just no way.  
This wasn’t anything but a fling to pass time and spice up their day to day life a bit. Some risky fun at work, nothing more. Oikawa had probably at least ten others lined up to have the same kind of fun with when he came home or even on other wards in the hospital.  
  
“I … I hate you...”, he forced out instead but Oikawa just breathed a laugh, pressing a kiss against his sweaty temple.  
“I missed you too, Koushi”, he whispered back, something incredibly tender in his voice and like that Suga lost it, muffing his helpless moan against Oikawa’s shoulder.  
  
When he returned to the nurse’s station Yua winked at him.  
Dammit.


End file.
